To Those Who Wait
by Lithrael
Summary: Tripledipped MummArch fluff. Yet another retelling of Mummymon & Arukenimon's last scene.


averagefic

* * *

a/n: Gwah. I am geek. Okay, there are already a whole mess of fics covering Arukenimon and Mummymon's last scene. Now there's another one. I'm probably ripping off other fics unconsciously, and for this I apologise. If you've read something similar by someone else, rest assured they thought of it first. And yes, it's a Mummymon POV.

* * *

  
    

     He burst out of his Oikawa-shaped shell, growing huge, towering above us.   
     Was this the boss?   
     We never knew...   
     He uncurled himself, and then he reached out and took her.   
     Was this the thing we had worked for?   
     He didn't look grateful.   
     He _hit_ her.   
     And I cried out for her. What was happening?   
     He hurt her again. He was torturing her!   
     No. This wasn't the boss. Our loyalty lay with Oikawa. And Oikawa was lying half-dead at the feet of the children.   
     We had all been betrayed.   
     I ran to help her, but he knocked me away with barely a flick of his wrist. I knew I was hurt, but I didn't feel it. I just couldn't stand up.   
     She pleaded for her life.   
     He killed her.   
     He never once stopped smiling.   
     I was back on my feet, but my soul was gone, torn out on the teeth of this murderous beast. I knew he would destroy me, too. He said he could sense my fear, and that's when I knew he was lying. Because I wasn't afraid, not at all. There was nothing left to be afraid of. I was looking forward to death. Arukenimon would be waiting for me there. All I had until then was hatred, hatred and crushing sorrow.   
     He had hurt the boss, he had hurt Arukenimon, and he had hurt me. I lashed out at him and was furious to find I couldn't hurt him back. But it felt good to hit him.   
     And then, for a pure and scathing moment, all I had was pain. 

  
     Even though I called myself a Digimon, I was a half-creature, and I never knew much about the world I came from. It didn't seem strange to me then. I belonged to Oikawa, more or less, and I took his word as truth. He could be unkind sometimes, ruthless, even. But the first time he saw me was the first time I ever saw anything, and I've never forgotten what he looked like then. He was pale but not yet gaunt... He was sad, so deep down that you could count the cracks on his heart. He was desperate, though for what I didn't know back then. And he was absolutely thrilled to see me. I thought he loved me, and in those days, maybe he did. He was driven, obsessed even, but he hadn't hurt anyone yet. I always trusted him, and did my very best for him.   
     So why did he keep so much from me?   
     I tell myself it wasn't his fault. It's Myotismon that deserves these feelings of hatred and betrayal, feelings I'm still trying to shake off.   
     I've found out since then that Myotismon killed a whole lot of Digimon in his time. Arukenimon and I were just the last. Some of them were destroyed in the Human World, their data stuck there, unable to rejoin the cycle of the Digital World.   
     And if the Digidestined hadn't torn a hole through the nightmare dimension where we died, into the Digital World, we would still be trapped in that strange place.   
     It's unsettling to think there is some Myotismon in us, but the new children trust us, and they say it doesn't matter what went into us. They say that we're more than just what we're made of. I hope it's not just because Myotismon was destroyed so long ago that they've forgotten just how evil he was.   
     There's a lot of Yukio in us. I'm glad to say that I can be proud of that, now. He gave himself up completely in the end, to bring life back to a world that he'd only ever seen from a distance. There isn't a soul here who hasn't forgiven him for his mistakes. I miss him, and I know that Arukenimon does too, even if she won't always admit it.   
     We're still not sure what else went into our creation. We were made from so many things. But however we were crafted, the human in us offended the cycle somehow, and it took a long time for the Digital World to decide how to reconfigure us.   
     A very long time.   
     I mean, good lord, Wizardmon got back before we did.   
     But when I hatched... For the first time, too, since all those years ago I'd been pulled into existence a full-grown Ultimate... My memories were as clear as if no time had passed at all. I had a simpler mind to remember them with, though, and I owe Elecmon so much, just for convincing me I was safe, that everything was at last okay. That Arukenimon would be with me again soon, even if I didn't recognise her.   
     I _did_ recongnise her though.   
     She was just a little puff of smoke at first, but that was all I needed.   
     And she recognised me, too.   
     She was frightened by her memories at first, just like I had been. Elecmon was comforting her, and I waited at his feet.   
     Sniffling, she turned from her safe haven in the crook of Elecmon's shoulder and looked down at me, the little steel tadpole I was then, and whispered, "Is that... you?"   
     I nodded. There were tears in my eyes.   
     "You're so small," she said, and I laughed.   
     It was so wonderful, the happiness of that moment.   
     And there were _children_ waiting for us. Just as happy to see us as Yukio had been, a lifetime ago. But the children's love for us wasn't obscure or shaded, no, it was shining on thier faces, shining into our hearts.   
     A brother and sister. We would be together.   
     There was something I thought I needed to say to her, and I said it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."   
     She looked at me with her smoky eyes and smiled. "You did."   
     I didn't understand it then.   
     I love her so much.   
     And at last, at last, she loves me.   
     And she always has.

* * *

Aw. Anyway, the Fresh forms are just guesses, they're not canon or anything. I just thought it would be fun to write a fic for them where they stayed Digimon, rather than being turned into supermodels :) Anyway, if you liked this, go read Glay's _Summer on the Moon._ It's absolutely wonderful. Not to mention a heck of a lot better than this ;) 


End file.
